


Things Rodney misses

by Andromeda (athalara)



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-08
Updated: 2013-04-08
Packaged: 2017-12-07 22:16:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/753697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/athalara/pseuds/Andromeda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some things Rodney misses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Things Rodney misses

**Author's Note:**

> Reposting of an old fic to centralize my fiction here. Originally written in 2006.  
> Beta by Gaia.

Rodney missed his cat.

Well, he also missed hockey, Hawaiian pizza, ten channels of readily available porn, well-stocked hardware stores and Cadbury Premium Dark chocolate, but Adric was the only one he would have stuffed into his bag if he could. 

Yes, Adric was as stubborn, arrogant and egotistical as his master, but he also seemed to have the feline sense to know when Rodney really needed a cuddle. He would jump into his arms, curl up against his chest and purr contently. Sometimes he would fall asleep just like that, but Adric would always be back in his bed under the window by morning.

Some days, knowing that Adric needed him to eat was the only thing that tore him away from his desk. Some days, knowing that someone needed him, no matter how small and furry, was the only thing that kept him sane.

—

Rodney missed John. 

He had been called back to Earth for some kind of military debriefing and Rodney had not thought it a big deal. It was just a couple of months and with all the work he had cataloging a new Ancient research lab they discovered in the east pier, John would be back before he realized it.

But it wasn't so easy. It's funny how much you can grew used to another body in your bed in just a few months. The loneliness to reach up to cuddle and find only cold sheets. The loneliness to get up three hours earlier because the bed feels too big for you alone. 

Some days, knowing that nobody was waiting for him was the perfect excuse to pull all-nighters with only brief naps during the day, until Radek went looking for Carson and he pulled medical rank on him. Some days, laying alone in the darkness, he wondered if John would be back.

—

Rodney was going to kill someone.

The Daedalus has arrived five hours ago and nobody had thought to tell him. Tomorrow, he was going to find the culprit and made sure he (or she, he wasn't sexist) would never, ever, forget to inform Dr. McKay of anything. A couple of shifts with Kavanagh would get the point across nicely. They had told him John had retired after debriefing with Elizabeth, tired of the journey. He had thought of going directly to his room but, sincerely, he needed a shower. He opened the door of his quarters distractedly, walked inside while taking his coat off and froze, open-mouthed. 

John was sleeping in his bed, with Adric curled against him.

He had tried to get Adric as his one personal item, but his request has been adamantly denied. He didn't know how in hell had John achieved it, but right now he really didn’t care. The lab coat fell to the floor, forgotten, as Rodney crawled into bed beside them. He patted Adric's honeyed fur, and he purred contently. When Rodney looked up, John was looking at him, smiling softly. 

"Hey," John said.

Not knowing what to say, Rodney just bend forward and kissed him, chasing away two months of solitude, cold sheets and fears. 

"Missed you too," John murmured after they broke up for air. "How long you've been at the lab?" he asked, sniffing him. 

"Too long, way too long," John looked at him a bit puzzled but Rodney just kissed him again before getting up. "I'm going to take a shower... wait for me?"

"Always," John smiled, stretching on the bed and knowing fucking well what it did to Rodney.

"Bastard." 

John just smirked.

As the door closed behind him and the shower started, Rodney looked at himself in the mirror. And, for the first time in his life, the image he saw was the one of a truly happy man. 

He needed nothing more.

\- END -


End file.
